The Hero and His Horse
by silvannight
Summary: This short story is set early on in Breath of the Wild, with Link riding in the fields of Hyrule. I wrote this as a tribute to the first horse I ever caught in-game. I do hope you enjoy the majestic imagery of this open world game from Link's point of view.


I held well-worn, leather reins while posting easily in a stable saddle. I, Link, had sure knowledge that the horse beneath me wouldn't buck. The sun was setting over the soft, hilly plains of Hyrule, casting a tender-hued glow over the grassy moor. Sweet flowers wafted up to greet me, as the blue mane in front of me was tossed by a quick wind. I smiled. My beautiful, azure steed cantered evenly, trusting me without a second thought. Coriander. A small seed. Somehow the name fit my mare perfectly. She possessed a coat kissed by the lightest of blue skies; her gait was smooth, with powerful, white dappled flanks rising and falling steadily. My horse was fully capable and all temperate grace.

I patted her sweaty neck, soothing her with my touch. She neighed softly in response and trudged on, well aware of the long journey we had travailed upon. However, the sun was nearly set, and I could feel the heaving of tired lungs between my thighs. Sweat lined the saddle.

"Ho, girl," I said quietly. I deftly dismounted, swinging my right leg over to meet with my left. Leading Coriander by the bridle, we settled by a lean-to near a copse of oak trees.

" _What a day,_ " I thought. We had embarked from the Dueling Peaks stable and rode hard west to the open countryside in search of shrines. Several Bokoblin skirmishes and cooking stops later, we stumbled across a few of them. And now, I was dead tired from the excursion.

A whinny and the tossing of a head drew my attention to Coriander. I began to unsaddle and unbridle her, paying close attention to remain beside her as opposed to directly in front. Coriander was a bit skittish concerning her blind spot.

I noticed the copious amount of foam about her muzzle and discovered a fresh pond bound to refresh her. My mare's deep black eyes were relaxed, even after a hard day's ride. They sparkled with the idea of rest, similar to her reaction of finding a stable. Coriander loved the stables and equally enjoyed watching me cook up delicious(and some more dubious) dishes. I considered cooking something in our present circumstance, but as there was no pot in sight, I thought better of it. Instead, I stretched my aching limbs. Riding took its toll on my entire body, evidenced by a general feeling of fatigue. The nearby lean-to appeared all the more inviting. After sparking a small fire for warmth, I shut my eyes in need of rest.

My thoughts began to converge on the possibility of a warm, dark sleep, but some other memory invaded their joining. It came like a flood: A rolling field like this one, deer prancing, crisp air, a laugh, and the sky. A big, wild, open sky, free from calamity. And the princess, Zelda, smiled as she raced through the fields with me. I could almost taste the wildberries we had eaten together that day.

Then I opened my eyes, lips parted as a gasp escaped them. I squinted, unaccustomed to the darkness of the night after reliving a memory in the broad daylight. It was all too surreal. And lonely. Painfully lonely. I did not know where Zelda was, nor did I know how the world had changed during my time of slumber. I was doomed to a life of wandering, forever bound to a destiny just outside the reach of my forgotten memories.

"Clip, clop, cli-cli, clop,"

A slow, gentle thumping upon the grass pulled me out of my melancholy. Hoofbeats. I soon found Coriander casually approaching me, the firelight silhouetting her on one side, with muted orange highlights blending beautifully on her smooth coat. She neighed softly and stooped her neck down towards me, nudging my leather pouch.

I smiled. It felt liberating to smile. Chuckling softly, I pulled out lush, red apples with oats from my well-packed bag. Her big lips and teeth took small but vigorous bites, and Coriander quickly finished her munching with a satisfied swish of her tail. Folding my belongings together, I rolled over in her direction.

"Coriander," I murmured, half awake, half asleep. My steed's ears perked towards me, and she dutifully knelt beside me. I drowsily laid my weary head against her rounded belly, She tugged my ponytail with a deep neigh, as she always did, and then closed her eyelids.

The fire crackled, sending sparks up towards the half moon and the stars patterned against the deep black sky. Whatever my destiny may be, I need not worry about it now. Memories have a habit of coming back in their own time, and I know for certain I have a trusty companion who will carry me through it all.

I glanced towards the glassy stars and thought no more of it. Nothing but the sound of crickets, and the deep breathing of my horse lulled me into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
